Don't tell
by countrypanther14
Summary: When Naru gets sick, and keeps blacking out; he hides it. But when Mai finds out in the middle of a case, can she hide it from Lin? I'm sorry if the summary sucks, I own nothing. Rated to be safe. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, and it's been a while since I've made a Ghost Hunt fanfic, so here you go. As usual R&amp;R.  
**

* * *

Everything felt fuzzy as Naru woke up; he'd fallen asleep at his desk again, and he was drooling all over his paperwork. He wiped away the drool that was running down his chin and wiped off his desk with his sleeve; but something just didn't feel right, especially as he heard Mai come in. How long had he been asleep? He went to call out to Mai, to tell her to bring him some tea, but he immediately felt nauseous and gagged; hoping Mai or Lin didn't hear him, he quickly pulled over a wastebasket and threw up. When he was finished vomiting, he immediately opened the window to get some fresh air and air out the smell.

"Naru," Mai called, opening the door to his office. "I got you some tea." she set the tea down on his desk and left.

Naru looked at the tea, wanting to drink it, hoping it would make him feel better; but he was scared he wouldn't be able to keep it down. After not much decision, he drank the tea; and it did make him feel better, but it burned in his stomach.

* * *

**Sorry I had to make this chapter so short. R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, R&amp;R please.**

* * *

Everything felt painful, and cold as Naru opened his eyes again, but he wasn't in his office this time, but a snowy field. _Damn it__._ he thought. He got up to his feet and looked around, seeing a house in the distance. Of course, he was investigating a case with Mai and others in Alaska; he walked off to explore the outside to see if it was structurally sound, and then went to explore around the house to see if any animals could get in, that must have been when he blacked out. He went back to the house and bumped into Monk and John.

"Hey Kazuya." John said.

"Where have you been Naru?" Monk asked. "Mai was getting worried."

"I was checking to see if any animals were getting into the house from the outside." he said.

Monk put a hand on Naru's shoulder and felt how icy cold he was. "Naru, you're freezing." he said. "Go into the living room with Mai, John and I will finish up."

Naru shrugged off Monk's hand and did exactly that, letting Mai cover him with a thick blanket and cuddle up to him in front of the fireplace.

"You're freezing." Mai commented.

"So I've been told." he yawned

"Just go to sleep." she whispered. "I'll wake you up later."

* * *

"Come on Lin." Madoka said, leaning up on her elbows and moving her magenta colored hair off her face. "Come back to bed."

Lin looked back at the woman in his bed as he put on his shirt for work, "Sorry Madoka." he said. "But I have to go to work."

"I thought Kazuya gave you the day off." she pouted. "Please."

Lin chuckled and put on his tie, "I still don't like to miss a day of work." he said.

Madoka pouted again and got up, walking over to Lin as he kept his eyes glued to her figure in the almost see through gown she always wore around him. "That's the point of a day off." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please."

* * *

The taste of bile was horrid, especially since Naru didn't eat anything all day; now he was supported by a tree as he threw up all over the ground.

"Naru." Mai yelled from the house. "Time to come in."

Naru groaned and felt everything go numb. But when he came to, he was in a spare room as Mai came in with a bowl of what smelled like soup.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Somewhat." he mumbled. "Did you tell Lin what happened?"

"No," she said, setting the bowl on the table next to his bed. "But it'll be kind of hard not to, I bumped into him after I put you in here."

"Damn it." he swore aloud. He gagged and covered his mouth as Mai pulled a wastebasket over to him and held his bangs out of the way as he threw up into it.

"It's okay Naru." Mai said gently. She waited patiently until he was finished vomiting and laid him back down, replacing the cool rag that had been placed on his forehead after he had blacked out before. "I'll wait until your stomach calms down a bit." she said. "The soup's still hot anyway. And just before I can feed it to you, Masako made it."

"I would rather suffer from my stomach pains then." Naru grumbled. As soon as he said that, he curled himself into a fetal position and hissed at the pain, clutching his side in agony.

"Hold still." Mai said quickly. She ran her hands over his stomach and watched as he started to relax a little bit. "Better?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," he said. He pulled Mai closer to him so that their foreheads touched, just so that he could kiss her before pulling her next to him.

* * *

**R&amp;R please  
**


End file.
